<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Love Song and Poetry by AyeSeeU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768901">Of Love Song and Poetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeSeeU/pseuds/AyeSeeU'>AyeSeeU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeSeeU/pseuds/AyeSeeU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mew and Gulf made their own ways to seal the connection they always had from the beginning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Everything Tharntype/Mewgulf, Tharn and type, TharnType</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Love Song and Poetry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gulf had always loved writing. He might be quiet, but his mind is always loud and vocal. He loves making his imaginations come to life through words, letting the pen and paper do the talking. To him, writing is not just some sort of hobby or past time, it has been his way of self expression as well. </p><p>He thought everytime he comes here: he really loves this. The aroma of coffee lingering in the atmosphere, not too strong but just enough to awaken his senses, the people minding their businesses while sipping their own drinks, the jazzy music being played, the classy interior design, and the all in all atmosphere of the cafe would automatically wash away his weary day, at the least. As soon as he received his Americano, he headed to his usual spot, cheering at the back of his mind when he found out that it is available. The reason why he really likes this spot is because A) it is in the corner so he can basically pan his view all round the cafe, B) glass window on his side, and C) this spot is well-lit compared to the other spots, perfect for reading. After adjusting to his seat, he mindlessly observes the scenes happening around him for a minute, then putting out a book from his leather messenger bag. What a long day, he sighs, but finally he can have a piece of peace. His fingers carefully ran through the pages where he left it reading and started to be consumed by the words. </p><p>A low rumbling sound was suddenly heard, causing him to lift his eyes from the book. Shifting his eyes to the view outside through the thin wall glass, he assumed a heavy rain might soon come as the dark clouds slowly painted the sky. </p><p>"Guess three chapters were enough for today na, shia I left my umbrella..."</p><p>Gulf closed his book and put it back to his bag, sipping the left coffee in his cup and stormed his way out. Luckily, the train station is just a walking distance from the cafe. He can feel the slight panic of the people alongside him, brisk walking their way to the train station too. A small smile forming his lips as he realized that he's not the only one who forgot to bring an umbrella.</p><p>The ride home was physically tiring, because he had no choice but to stand while being sandwiched by the other passengers in the train. Standing was completely normal, but today many people rushed their way in the train maybe because they don't want to get caught by the upcoming rain. And as he thought as it is, while he was opening the door to his room, the heavy rain started to fall.</p><p>Once he entered his room, he felt something vibrate in his pocket. After reaching for his phone where the vibration came from, he saw a familiar name flashing in the screen. His lips instantly formed a small smile and answered the call.</p><p>"Hey Gulf, are you at your dorm yet? I don't want to nurse someone when he got sick okay " Mild's obviously teasing voice rang in his ear as soon as he received the call. Sure he is teasing, but he knows deep down he is concerned as well. Mild might be sarcastic at times and his words seem to not care, but he's sure that one way or another, they always got each other's back. In fact, they wouldn't be bestfriends since childhood until now if he doesn't care at all.</p><p>"I am now, M O M, and besides, you wouldn't have a choice too if I got sick from getting caught in the rain, you care for me too much" Gulf teased back, emphasizing his tone at the "mom" word.</p><p>"So I am right, right? You really forgot your umbrella, AGAIN"</p><p>"I didn't, the idea of bringing it just didn't crossed my mind, okay, and it's sunny this morning"</p><p>"Ja, ja, whatever you say. So, any progress?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm almost done with the questionnaire, I'll probably finish it up tonight so by tomorrow you ca-"</p><p>"Not the paper, silly. The singer boy"</p><p>Gulf suddenly become quiet, the image of the boy Mild is talking about suddenly flashed in his mind. His heart beats fast, like he was taken back to the day of the music fest held in their university where he saw the said boy sang. He's not a fan of these music stuffs, but Mild being Mild forced him to watch with him, and actually, he thanked him for literally dragging him out of his room with him that day. They were at the front row, very close to the the stage where the band is performing. He did not know but his eyes were fixated on the band's vocalist throughout the show, not to mention his melodious voice. It's like something pulled him to it, like an invisible forc-</p><p>"Hellooo, still there?"</p><p>"Dunno, haven't seen him today"</p><p>"You really should step up dude. If I knew that my crush is just one room across mine, I'll probably-"</p><p>"I told you for a hundred times, I only like his voice"</p><p>"I don't buy it"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, suit yourself Mild.."</p><p>"My point is, you should at least befriend him, he seems like a nice guy. I heard a lot from his faculty that he's really kind and friendly. And he probably doesn't know anyone there yet since he just moved in, your chance to get close to him!"</p><p>"Alaiwa? You know I don't socialize around here, I barely go out of my room. Ja, jaa, I'll hang up, talk to you later"</p><p>It's been a week since he saw the boy in the music fest, and aside from feeling annoyed by the teasing he got from Mild since that day, he admits he really missed his voice. He felt a rush of comfort and calmness listening to it, he really can't figure out why. The thought of hearing him sing again warms his heart instantly, giving him a fuzzy feeling. Maybe, he's someone who could be a compatible friend, he thinks. Gulf scrunched his nose after realizing what he had been thinking, and focused on how to finish his papers. The day is far from over, he guess.</p><p>Mew nearly threw his phone as soon as he heard the annoying alarm. 8:00 a.m., his phone screen reads. Honestly, he's not late for class or something, his first class for today starts in the afternoon, but today he just want to get up early and practice the song he had been writing. He turned his phone upside down on his bed table and rolled around the bed, stopping at a position where he lay flat on his stomach, diving his face more in his pillow while swinging his legs in the air. Gathering every energy he got, he finally stood up and headed to the window wall across his bed, moving the curtains and letting the sun rays sip through the window glass. He hums a tune without realizing while feeling the slight warmth through his skin, thinking today might be a beautiful day.</p><p>Mew had always loved music. He had always been amazed at how a certain song or even an instrumental one could spark and reflect the emotions of the listener. For him, it's like a story with melody and rhythm, like an invisible thread that connects to the heart of people just by listening to it. This inspired him to be able to make music that touches the heart of the people around him too. He wanted to use this kind of art to connect to others as much as it makes him feel connected to it.</p><p>After taking a shower, Mew immediately grabbed hiss guitar and started playing the chords he thought might be a good fit for the song he is writing. He had been working on it for a week since the music fest, but somehow he couldn't finish it up. Normally he could finish a song in two or three days, it might not be a hundred percent good (and it's up to his band mates too to arrange it perfectly) but writing songs is as smooth as drinking water for him. This time, he really couldn't figure out the words he should write for the lyrics. </p><p>His mind suddenly wandered to the pair of eyes that he saw that night. He doesn't know why, but he can't forget how those eyes made him feel some kind of attraction. It's like a blackhole he can't escape, but somehow he's willing to be pulled in. He had been performing on the stage in front of a large crowd for quite a long time now so he's used to the attention of the crowd's eyes, and never had he felt some kind of connection to a certain pair of eyes since that night. Somehow, it made him feel more calm and at ease while performing. If he has a chance, he really wanted to meet the person who owns them.</p><p>Gulf was late for his first class. He knows it's his fault for staying up late at night when he has an early morning class the next day. Mild might nag at him again for covering his attendance, so he buys him something on the way to compensate for his troubles.</p><p>"You know, I like the strawberry flavor more, but oh well thanks for this" Mild shakes the drink Gulf gave him before chucking it in. Gulf raised his left eyebrow while shaking his head in a slight disbelief.</p><p>"Thanks for covering me, by the way"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I almost got caught you know, your signature is so hard to forge. Shia, why do we have calculus first thing in the morning, my head fucking hurts"</p><p>Gulf chuckled. Calculus sure is hard, but a nagging best friend is way harder.</p><p>"You've been complaining since this morning, c'mon let's just grab something to eat, I didn't had breakfast and I'm so hungry"</p><p>"Hmmm, by the way, are you free this weekend? "</p><p>"Yeah, I have to submit a poem for the school publication and I haven't started one yet, why?"</p><p>"Uh, uh, well I'd like you to join me at my cousin's birthday party" Gulf slightly frowned, not really liking the idea. </p><p>"I don't know if I could Mild, I'm really busy with the school pub"</p><p>"Heeyyy c'mon, your deadline is still weeks away"</p><p>"Mild, you know I don't attend parties..."</p><p>"I'll treat you stir pork basil for a week, naaaa, please, I want you to be there with me"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Please, please, please"</p><p>"F-fine, I'll think about it, stop clutching my shirt already..."</p><p>"Yey! You're the bestest best friend mwah! Let's grab lunch!"</p><p>"Just so you know I didn't agree yet ok...aish"</p><p>Mew was quiet the whole time during the class. Kaownah and Boat exchanged looks, finding it weird because usually Mew would be teasing them with something. Today though, he seems off.</p><p>"Hey man, you ok?" Boat taps the left arm of Mew which has been crossed with his right arm the entire time.</p><p>"Y-yeah, yeah, what's up?"</p><p>"You've been quiet the whole time, don't tell me you worried for our band gig this weekend?"</p><p>"Nah, it's nothing"</p><p>"Is it about the boy? Aye aye aye" Kaownah leaned in, teasing Mew from his seat.</p><p>"Shut up Kittipat, the teacher is eyeing us"</p><p>"So, how's your current song?" Boat butted in, reading that Mew is not in for teasing.</p><p>"I can't quite find a motivation to finish it, I've only added some chords for some part this morning, but it's still hanging so.."</p><p>"Dude! Don't stress too much about it. For now let's focus on our next gig! It's gonna be fun since it's a party!"</p><p>Mew sighed deeply, turning his head to the teacher's direction. Boat's right, maybe he need a breather.</p><p>Gulf is being dragged, again. Well, he couldn't really say no to his best friend. Besides, he's starting to get stressed out by the school pub. A break might help, Mild keep on insisting, so he finally gave in.</p><p>The party was as what it should be expected; loud, bright lights everywhere, and of course, drinks. All the reasons why he never really liked parties. Unlike Mild, he prefer to be alone somewhere quiet and get lost with books. He get that parties are designed to be fun, but he guess it's not the kind of fun he prefer.  </p><p>After getting a decent drink, Mild grabbed him by the arm to introduce him to his cousin. He finally had a minute to quietly observe the venue while walking towards a group of people chatting happily with each other. It was starting to get crowded and he could see some familiar faces, probably some seniors from their faculty he thought, while some are strangers to him without a doubt. Everyone were dressed casually, but with a hint of sophistication too. Mild's cousin must be really popular and friendly, he seems to have invited a lot of people. The place also looked extravagant, and he could say that everything was well-prepared. This was far from the simple party he imagined it would be.</p><p>"Hey P'Tong, happy birthday!"</p><p>"Mild, buddy, glad you're here!"</p><p>"Yeah, uh, by the way, meet Gulf, my dearest friend"</p><p>Gulf slowly smiled and extended his hands to the man in front of him for a handshake.</p><p>"Happy birthday, phi"</p><p>"Thank you, I feel like I've heard your name before?"</p><p>"Uhmm, I work on the school pub, so you probably see my name on some literary folios being published by the pub"</p><p>"Oh yeah, wow that's great! Well, enjoy the party, na! I'll excuse myself already, nice meeting you Nong"</p><p>After a few greetings with some guests, Gulf excused himself and and searched for a seat. He felt exhausted already by just exchanging casual talks with the random people. He really can't keep up with Mild's energy, at this point the chatterbox might have circled the whole venue and talked to everyone, even the waiters around. He let out a deep sigh while sipping his orange juice. He could have messaged Mild and left already, but somehow something's keeping him from leaving. Since he is just sitting around the corner, he used this moment to internalize and think of a concept for his poem, taking notes of his ideas in his phone.</p><p>The boys started to set up on stage, roaming around and placing their instruments on their proper places. Mew grabbed his guitar, zipping the jacket out and putting the shoulder strap on it. Kaownah is already fixated to his seat holding the drumsticks, while Boat is connecting his bass guitar to the amplifier. He adjusts his microphone and observed the crowd, some where already cheering while gathering to the front, getting themselves the best position to see the band. Mew lets his heart beat faster, taking in the building surge of adrenaline rush slowly overcoming his body. He turned to his side and behind asking Kaownah and Boat if they're ready through a hand gesture. The two boys nodded, so Mew took the cue to roll on.</p><p>The stage became foggy, the lights started to dim, giving a spotlight to the three figures on stage. Gulf watched as the crowd started to get loud. From afar, he saw Mild running to his direction grabbing him by the arm insisting to come with him as he found a good spot to watch the band. Gulf refused, making a white lie that he's tired and he's fine in his seat, to which the other responded that he suddenly feel guilty that he dragged him all the way here when it's clearly obvious that he's not enjoying the party. </p><p>"It's really ok Mild, and if I really hate it here, I might have left you here already, silly"</p><p>"But you sure you're fine here alone? You don't want to watch the band up close on stage?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'll follow you there when I feel like I want to"</p><p>The stage emcee invited the birthday celebrant on stage, Tong making his way to the center stage with the spotlight following his figure. Tong thanked his relatives, friends and colleagues who made it to the party, followed by a few words of gratefulness for his birthday and hoping for everyone to enjoy. After his speech, he came down the stage and the emcee introduced the band, receiving a loud applaud from the crowd. </p><p>Gulf felt a warm feeling when he heard the band playing. That voice. He knew that voice. He lifted his head from his phone and turned his vision to the stage, confirming something.</p><p>It's him. It's really him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>